


Old men

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Love, M/M, Sex, Short, cute bedtime Robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Bedtime talk/sex





	Old men

**Author's Note:**

> Short thoughts.

“Aaron?” 

Aaron opened his eyes “yeah?” 

This room was dark. 

“Do you think about us being old?”

Aaron huffed out a laugh. “Umm, no.”

“Why?”

Aaron shifted in the bed so he was facing his husband. “What do you mean?”

“Robert shifted closer, running his hand down Aaron’s chest. “Do you think about us spending the rest of our lives together, and us getting old?”

Aaron smiled. “Sometimes, yeah.”

“How often?”

Aaron laughed again “every hour my love” his voice going high and posh. 

Robert pinched his stomach. 

“Oi!” Aaron frowned. “Get off you idiot.”

Robert couldn’t help but smile as he ran his hand down and into Aaron’s boxers briefs.

“Oh like that is it? Aaron smirked. 

“If you’re up for it?”

“You mean if I can handle the man that is Robert J Sugden!”

Robert wrapped his hand around Aaron’s fast growing erection. “Oh you can definitely handle me, I’ve seen it, I’ve felt it.”

Aaron’s face filled with a red flush as he thought about it.

Robert gently stroked him until he was fully hard. “You feel a little excited there.” 

Aaron reached across and felt Roberts hardness. “So do you!” 

They both smiled and moved so there wasn’t an inch separating them. Aaron pushed Robert onto his back and settled between his husbands legs, grinding their dicks together, bringing a moan out from both of them. 

 

————

 

Aaron felt like he was in another world. His mind was a fuzz of pleasure and heavy breathing. He had his legs firmly wrapped round Roberts waist as the older man thrusted into him as fast as he could. His body was on fire as Roberts pace didn’t let up. He was breathing into Aaron’s neck as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. 

 

—————

“Fuck!” Aaron breathed out as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

“So good.” Robert smiled. “So good.” 

Aaron’s body felt amazing. His skin was hot as his legs felt like jelly. 

Aaron laughed. “Never leave me.” 

Robert smiled. “What, because you can’t live without me fucking you like that?”

“Pretty much!” Aaron couldn’t keep a straight face. 

“Not for my cracking personality?”

“Nah, just your ability to make me feel like this.”

“You mean fucked out your mind?”

“Yep.”

They both laughed while finding a position on the bed, curled up into one another and feeling sleep takeover. 

“I love you Aaron. Forever.”

Aaron would’ve replied but his eyes had already failed to stay open.


End file.
